Réconciliations
by LiTtle Dolls
Summary: yaoi. ichigo se rend compte que sa vie sera un enfer si il ne s'occupe pas de son hollow, il décide de mettre les choses au point avec lui... assez sentimental dans le fond


**Encore une histoire qui à grandit en cours de philo….non en fait ****toutes ****mes histoires naissent en cours de philo ( Mr Guiraud pardonnez moi ! XD) **

**Celle ci est centrée sur Ichigo et son hollow, je l'ai classée M pour être tranquille mais elle n'est pas tellement explicite, juste métaphorique. **

**Les personnages de Bleach ne sont (toujours) pas à moi. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me bombarder de critique, je les digère très bien =3.**

**Ah oui ! c'est la première fois que je m'essaye à ce genre d'histoire « sentimentale » et je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner au final donc… **

**(Ré)conciliations**

C'était étrange. Etrange et dérangeant.

La lumière cru et glauque du plafonnier jetait sur son visage d'ordinaire si chaleureux des ombres fantomatiques. Un visage jeune et inexpressif, auréolé de cheveux oranges et flamboyant, lui faisait face. Sa peau, mate, agressée par la lumière blanche, se piquetait des taches de rouille du miroir.

Et ses yeux criaient.

Deux lacs marron et troubles, paraissant inexpressif mais bouillonnant à l'intérieur. C'était lui et en même temps ça ne l'était pas. Il ne se sentait pas double, non. Il se sentait volé. Dépouillé de sa liberté, de sa mémoire, violé chaque instant de sa vie et pourtant toujours debout. Avec un sourire amer, il effleura du bout des doigts le reflet dans le miroir, parcourant les lignes carrées de la mâchoire, s'attardant sur ses yeux qui n'était plus vraiment les siens.

Il n'avait pas réalisé sur le moment. Trop pris par la nécessité de devenir plus fort, par le besoin de protéger ceux qui lui était cher. Il avait juste regardé, vaguement terrifié, les maillons de la chaîne de son âme s'entredévorer ; et la sensation, vertigineuse, de sombrer dans le vide absolu.

Ensuite la guerre, les arrancars, sa famille, ses amis, avaient occupés tout son temps et son esprit. Il fallait maîtriser la chose et puiser dans sa force, rien de plus.

Le néon grésilla un instant, puis s'éteignit.

Il se débattit légèrement, puis cessa de lutter.

Pendant des jours il avait ignoré l'évidence, bénissant Kisuke Urahara pour lui avoir permis d'acquérir cette nouvelle force. Des nuits à tenté de fermer son esprit et à errer dans l'obscurité, avec la hantise de se faire engloutir à chaque instant. Des ombres, les mêmes qui couvraient à présent sa silhouette, qui le guettaient et le poursuivaient sans relâche, n'attendant qu'un instant de faiblesse de sa part.

Perplexe, il observa les taches de lune qui baignaient ponctuellement son visage. Sa vie n'aurait jamais été aussi chaotique, jamais aussi intéressante. Paradoxalement, la salle de bain carelée, au même titre que son âme, restait obstinément silencieuse.

Du doigt, il bougea les brosses à dent dans leurs verres, pour voir. Le son clair résonna dans la pièce, passant insensiblement à travers lui. Il ferma les yeux, ne supportant plus son reflet. Les teintes grises et brillantes firent place à l'obscurité.

Il sentit une chaleur familière emplir son œil gauche, se répandre dans sa joue.

Déjà la sensation de ne plus être un revenait.

Mû par une autre volonté que la sienne, sa main se posa doucement sur ses yeux, épaississant les ténèbres. Ichigo plongea avec une résignation qui tenait plus du désir, un abandon teinté de curiosité.

La voix déformée fredonnait un air à la mode, seul repère dans le vide.

Le vide.

Son monde intérieur avait totalement disparu pour laisser place à une noirceur gluante. Il écarquilla ses yeux au maximum, tout en sachant que cela ne servirait à rien. Absent, il se mit à tourner lentement sur lui-même, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit happé par une lueur laiteuse qui luisait dans l'obscurité. La forme d'un avant bras mince et anguleux se dessinait devant lui ; il avança sans hésitation. Une manche de kimono immaculée, un cou gracile, des yeux noir et mordoré se précisaient.

Emergeant de l'ombre, Hichigo le fixait. Etrangement, aucune hostilité n'émanait de lui. Juste une expression entre la tristesse et l'amertume.

Oui, le hollow lui avait déjà fait part de cette amertume. Oui, Ichigo savait qu'il n'avait pas demandé à être enfermé en lui. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance à cet instant : ce n'était que des mots creux, qui perdaient tout leur sens car en cet instant Ichigo avait compris.

Le hollow blanc était une partie de lui et le suivrait toute sa vie durant. Il eut un frisson à cette pensée ; toute ses peurs dévoilées, ses doutes, ses choses inavouables qui transperçaient son esprit révélés.

Inconsciemment, il s'était rapproché de lui, leurs manches larges s'effleurant sans un bruit.

_ Alors, sa majesté ? on déprime ?

_ Pareil que toi hollow.

Le feulement rauque et déformé, presque éteint, contrastait avec le cynisme des paroles prononcées. Ichigo était lui et lui était pareil que « sa majesté ». Ils avaient donc la même propension à déprimer et à remuer leurs idées noires. Même si le hollow parvenait mieux que lui à le cacher.

_ Tu ne m'attaque pas ?

_ Non.

_ …

_ Je suis sérieux Ichigo.

Il ne sut quoi répondre. C'était bien la première fois que le hollow l'appelait par son prénom. Devant le regard, presqu'humain, qui était posé sur lui, il ne put que relâcher ses barrières. Il abattit lui-même les murs, consciencieusement, les un après les autres. Car sinon c'est lui qui s'en chargerait.

Deux pas suffirent. Deux pas qui résonnèrent dans le vide ambiant et qui le menèrent à quelques centimètres du kimono blanc.

_ Moi aussi.

Ses bras enlacèrent les épaules du hollow dans une étreinte amicale. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer contre l'épaule d'Hichigo.

Lui, il lui rendit son étreinte, sans un mot de plus.

Autour d'eux, le silence s'épaissit. L'obscurité commença à fondre, comme de la neige, elle coulait sur eux en longs filaments luisant, remplacée par un bleu pur. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, un dôme se désagrégeait lentement, repoussé par un bleu ciel, infini et infiniment froid.

Sentant le changement malgré ses yeux clos, Ichigo respira plus facilement, se laissant aller dans les bras qui enserraient ces hanches.

L'étreinte était ambiguë et il en avait conscience, mais qui s'en souciait ? Dans ce miroir, il s'était vu lui et il l'avait vu à travers lui. Et là, cette chaleur, diffuse, qui l'enveloppait, lui donnait l'impression de retrouver sa mère, avec une saveur plus masculine.

Hichigo bougea un peu, mal à l'aise dans ce moment de tendresse et d'intimité.

_ Mm…majesté ?

_ …

_ On fait la paix ?

Un mince sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Ichigo. Cette expression enfantine convenait parfaitement à la situation. Car après tout qu'étaient-ils hormis deux enfants qui se chamaillaient pour un jouet, le jouet n'étant autre que son propre corps ?

Il redressa la tête, tenant toujours fermement Hichigo contre lui, et piqua un bisou sur sa joue, avant de se reculer pour admirer l'air totalement indécis du hollow.

Il n'avait jamais compris cette vérité générale qui consistait à déstabiliser un être fier et cynique et ô combien cela pouvait se révéler jouissif. Hichigo resta interdit une poignée de secondes avant que ses joues ne s'embrasent et viennent colorer son visage monochrome.

Il savait que son hollow n'était pas sensé connaître la tendresse et il se demandait comment celui ci allait réagir. Il capta le regard confus dans les iris mordoré mais le hollow ne relâcha pas son étreinte pour autant. Maladroitement, il approcha ses lèvres de la joue mate et l'effleura, hésitant, se demandant certainement s'il devait prolonger le contact ou s'éloigner.

Ichigo goutait cette proximité, comme il appréciait la clarté qui les baignait à présent, ce ciel sans fin qui courait sous leur pied. La maladresse du blanc le faisait rire et il sentit un élan de gratitude enfler dans sa poitrine.

C'était lui qui était là lorsqu'il craquait dans le noir, lui qui enveloppait de son aura ses épaules tremblantes, lui qui le soutenait dans chacun de ses combats, aux côtés de Zangetsu. Aucun humain ne pourrait jamais être plus proche de lui et il se rendit subitement compte de l'immense chance qui lui avait été accordée.

Le cœur qui devrait battre contre sa poitrine était absent, et il ne pouvait nier que l'aura qui émanait du hollow était plus qu'inquiétante. Il était un monstre, avide de sang et de guerre, une entité sans âme qui le parasitait.

Et alors ?

Ichigo avait toujours bafoué les règles et les conventions pour suivre ce que son cœur et son âme lui désignait comme le meilleur chemin. Alors même si la créature qu'il tenait contre lui était ce qu'il était sensé combattre, il emmerdait tous les shinigamis et tous les vizards de la terre et il le protègerait.

Désormais, plus que ses sœurs et son père, plus que les shinigamis et les vizards, il était sa famille.

Une grande sérénité envahie son esprit à cette pensée. Doucement, il se détacha d'Hichigo et eût en retour un regard déçu, mais ce ne fut que pour mieux revenir vers lui. Il prit le temps d'admirer l'infini autour de lui, avant de prendre une des mains du hollow et de la serrer doucement.

Il plongea son regard noisette dans les étangs doré qui lui faisaient face et, son autre main tenant la joue d'Hichigo, tenta de lui transmettre tout le respect et la gratitude qu'il lui témoignait. Il ne fallait pas qu'il parle sinon il allait dire des bêtises.

Le hollow blanc retint son souffle, avant de le déposer sur les lèvres de son roi.

Le bleu autour d'eux tourbillonna, changeant de tonalité, se teintant parfois de vert d'eau ou de bleu de Prusse, pour venir chasser les restes de ténèbres sur leurs épaules. Hichigo sentit sa majesté serrer doucement les mèches de cheveux immaculés, avant de lâcher comme à regret sa main et de la poser sur sa hanche.

Il était heureux. Plus qu'il ne pourrait certainement jamais l'être et l'admettre. Il sentait les couleurs bleutés, les couleurs de leur monde, l'effleurer et chasser les derniers doutes qui sommeillaient en lui. Ses lèvres effleuraient et réchauffaient, sa main agrippait presque désespérément le kimono immaculé, l'autre froissait les mèches légères et transparentes.

Il s'embrassait lui même, quelque part. Un lui en négatif. Pourtant la texture de la peau, si fine, l'odeur, musquée et entêtante, le corps plus nerveux, différent. Un vertige le prit et il se raccrocha au kimono blanc, lorsqu'une langue bleue vint chercher la sienne. Le goût lui rappelait une orange amère, du chocolat très noir et le parfum indéfinissable d'un encens qu'il aimait particulièrement.

Il se surprit à penser que cet échange n'avait rien de masculin. Tout y était lent et doux. Précautionneux. Comme si le hollow avait peur de l'ébrécher, il touchait la peau de sa nuque avec révérence, souhaitant le rapprocher de lui mais n'osant pas le faire.

Ichigo se blottit lui même contre lui, penchant sa tête pour mieux sentir les lèvres blanches le dévorer. Il trichait. Ses yeux n'était qu'à demi-fermés et il pouvait voir le visage d'albâtre se détacher sur le fond bleu, les joues rosit du hollow et ses épis blanc qui lui chatouillaient le front.

Soudain, Hichigo ouvrit les yeux, mettant fin au baiser. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis rigolèrent ensemble, le hollow ayant pris Ichigo en flagrant délit.

Il le regardait comme si c'était la première fois. Le hollow riait. Ce n'était pas les rires cruels et dérangés auxquels il était habitué : le front était détendu, les yeux doré pétillaient et deux sillons se creusaient à leurs extrémités, soulevés par deux pommettes roses. La langue bleue qui pouvait être perçue entre les dents n'avait plus rien de sinistre.

Il observait ce visage qui irradiait de bonheur et il se sentait incroyablement bien. Les shinigamis, les arrancars, la guerre, la vie, tous disparaissait à ce son discordant mais étrangement mélodieux à ses oreilles. Ils finirent par se calmer et la gêne revint, un peu. Une main blanche vint se poser sur sa poitrine. Pour Ichigo ce fut comme si son cœur cognait de toute ses forces pour passer la barrière de sa cage thoracique et se déposer dans cette main. Hichigo se forçait à le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Je peux ?

_ Tu n'as même pas à me le demander…

Surpris, Ichigo vit le hollow sourire tendrement avant de laisser sa main descendre et annihiler toutes les attaches qui retenaient le kimono couleur ébène. Le tissu chuta à leurs pieds, laissant Ichigo nu, hormis le sous-vêtement japonais traditionnel. Le hollow blanc fit courir ses yeux sur son corps avec beaucoup de respect et de désir.

Ichigo s'avança vers lui avec un sourire en coin, sentant un début de brise secouer ses mèches orange. Il défit également le obi mais au lieu de laisser le kimono immaculé choir négligemment sur le sol, il l'accompagna dans sa chute, caressant les épaules, puis les bras, exerçant des pressions lorsqu'il arrivait aux hanches et aux cuisses.

Un sourire, puis deux, complices, remarquant que même dépourvus de leurs kimonos ils restaient opposés.

La pression bleuté de leur monde se resserra autour d'eux, les poussant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les bleus tourbillonnaient vivement, s'entrelaçant, se séparant pour mieux se heurter. Ichigo revint se blottir dans les bras du hollow, enfouissant son nez contre sa poitrine. Pour une fois il avait envit d'être protégé, de relâcher la pression.

Presque immédiatement, il sentit deux mains tièdes parcourir son dos, lui arrachant de longs frissons. Les doigts blancs exploraient ses muscles, le détendait, effleuraient de temps à autre timidement sa chute de reins.

_ Tu es beau, ta majesté.

_ T'es pas mal non plus.

_ Hé hé !

_ Caresse moi au lieu de frimer.

Ichigo murmurait à son oreille, respirant le parfum musqué de ses cheveux. La brise se fit plus forte, secouant par à coup les mèches blanches. Il sentit le hollow frissonner. Il n'avait pas peur. Bien que vierge il se savait entre de « bonnes mains » et n'en éprouvait aucune honte. Cela serait infiniment meilleur avec une personne qui était une partie de lui qu'avec une étrangère, il en était certain.

Les mains se remirent en mouvement, lui offrant des caresses plus précises, allant de sa nuque à la chair tendre de ses fesses, essayant toujours de se contenir pour ne pas le brusquer.

Ichigo sentait des soupirs bruyants lui échapper sans pouvoir les contenir et des fourmillements suggestifs emplissaient son bas-ventre, le forçant à se cambrer. Il se raccrochait aux épaules du hollow, sentant ses joues brûler alors que le tissu fin de leurs sous-vêtements commençait à se tendre.

_ A-attends s'il-te-plaît…

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ Ce n'est pas ça mais…je veux te toucher aussi..

La franchise d'Ichigo surprenait autant que ravissait le hollow. Il le vit s'éloigner avec une expression indéfinissable, lâchant son dos pour s'étendre sur le vide. Il le surplombait, pour la première fois, et observait avec fascination ce corps blanc flotter sur le bleu, pur, presque immatériel.

Il s'agenouilla devant lui et tendis sa main vers son ventre d'un air solennel. Effleura la peau douce mais un peu dure, retraça le contour des muscles, suivit du doigt le duvet immaculé qui courait se réfugier dans le tissu. Enfin il fut happé par cette tiédeur et avança ses lèvres, caressant très légèrement le duvet soyeux avant d'embrasser franchement la peau, qui fut bientôt secouée de spasmes. La sensation de cette vie sous lui le subjuguait complètement, et il était émerveillé à chaque réaction du hollow.

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère il se sentait à sa place quelque part. Le hollow frémissait, son hollow, glissa une main fiévreuse dans ses cheveux, et la sensation était si grisante. Il se frotta à cette main aimée, les yeux clos.

Puis il sentit une chaleur irradier sa bouche et sa joue, une chaleur vivante et un peu moite. Il rouvrit ses prunelles et se trouva nez à nez avec le tissu tendu et rendu transparent par l'humidité. Une bouffée de chaleur venant serrer sa gorge il ouvrit ses lèvres et aspira la peau et le tissu, tétant doucement la base, de plus en plus moite entre les cuisses du hollow. Il entendait des gémissements étouffés et les bruits mouillés provenant de sa propre bouche faisait se tendre le tissu de son propre sous-vêtements jusqu'à l'extrême.

Il s'entendit haleter comme après un combat. Arrachant une dernière plainte à son hollow, il se redressa. Un vertige le pris, il se demanda furtivement s'il était dû au vide qui caressait ses jambes ou au corps sublime qui se trémoussait devant lui. Il plongea ses yeux dans le bleu limpide puis regarda la peau de marbre. Définitivement le vertige le prenait à la vue du hollow, au toucher et à la senteur de sa peau.

_ Reviens près de moi majesté…

_ Tout de suite…

Lorsqu'il s'allongea sur le hollow et qu'il le sentit nouer ses bras autour de ses hanches, il prit sa décision. Ce serait le hollow qui prendrait possession de lui. Après tout, il avait déjà assez souffert, étant un monstre incompris et chassé de toute part. Fermant les yeux, Ichigo s'en voulait de plus en plus de ne pas avoir tenté plus tôt d'écouter le hollow et de lier avec lui autre chose qu'un rapport de force. Il sentait son désir chauffer contre son ventre. Refoulant son orgueil, qui de toute manière n'était d'aucune utilité dans cette situation, il attrapa les épaules de son double et le renversa sur lui.

Il reçut en retour un regard surpris puis compréhensif et enfin des lèvres explorant son cou. Il pressa la tête du hollow contre lui et ferma les yeux, disant adieu au vide bleuté pour s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres avec lui.

Si plus tard on lui demandait de raconter sa première fois, Ichigo pensa qu'il resterait muet. Il éluderait la question car il ne saurait tout simplement pas comment y répondre.

Un corps nu, deux corps nus, la chaleur, la peur, le désir. Une main qui le pompe et le brûle, un corps en lui, la sueur, les fluides et tout ce blanc autour de lui. Ce mouvement lancinant et rapide, les halètements au-dessus de lui, les lèvres mouillées. Ses jambes, écartées à lui en faire mal, et les yeux doré, or et ténèbres réunis dans une même pupille. Le frottement de leurs ventres et l'amour, ou l'amitié, il ne savait plus, dans chaque geste du hollow.

Le plaisir, encore, le visage blanc figé par le plaisir. La délivrance et le souffle court, les yeux d'or qui se fige et le frisson. Un mélange confus de peau, de mains et de caresses, le corps qui s'affaisse sur lui, la paix.

Le bleu tournoyait toujours lentement autour d'eux. Ichigo n'était pas pressé de retrouver le monde réel. Non, vraiment pas pressé. Les coups de pieds puérils de son père, ses amis bruyants et envahissants, les pleurs de Yuzu et la froideur feinte de Karin ne lui manquaient pas.

Lentement, il ouvrit ses yeux sur le vide. Les cheveux immaculés et léger entraient dans son champ de vision, comme autant de nuages dans le bleu de son monde intérieur.

_ On se fait une sieste, Hichigo ?

Owari.


End file.
